


Routine

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Established Polysmosh/OT6/OT8 Universe [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Moresomes, Multi, Other, Polyamory, i'm obnoxious and tagged this as ian/anthony to get more views not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The normal morning routines in a slightly unconventional relationship aren't as strange as people might think. In fact, they're shockingly domestic and feature pancakes and gentle kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I finally wrote OT6 stuff!
> 
> It's just shameless domestic fluff to be honest, but I'm working on other stuff in this universe too. I'm planning on having this be kind of like the Smosh!Kink verse, where there's multiple fics in the same universe basically.
> 
> I hope you guys have as much fun reading this lil short thing as I did writing it! We need more representation of things that aren't vanilla homosexual or heterosexual relationships in this fandom and I'm more than happy to oblige, haha.
> 
> [Just as a little preface, their relationship is entirely egalitarian - there might be dominance etc. inside the bedroom but as far as normal everyday life is concerned, everyone is equal and has an equal say in things. There are no barriers in the relationship whatsoever - everyone is in love with everyone else! Hooray for poly relationships!]

Joshua groaned as he rolled over in bed, his hand reaching up to clutch his head. He felt like he had the hangover from hell, complete with horrendous stomach ache, but he hadn't had anything to drink in a few days, so that was ruled out instantly. With Ian lying on his other arm, it was hard to roll over and slink out of bed without waking him up. They were always the last two to get up in the mornings; Mari was the first, always managing to clamber out of bed without waking the men wrapped around her in a cat-like fashion. Anthony and David got up next, then Matt, leaving just Josh and Ian sleeping until someone or something woke them up. Josh watched as Ian squirmed and pressed his face to the pillow and he couldn't help but force a smile through his pain.

He tugged a shirt on, put his glasses on and quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The hallway was too bright, leaving Joven covering his eyes with another exaggerated groan as he loped towards the staircase and plodded down, his bare feet falling heavy with every step. A pair of slim arms greeted him when he reached the bottom and Joshua opened his eyes long enough to confirm that it was Mari who was holding onto him and kissing his chin gently.

"Hey Jovie," she said softly, leaning into Joven's arms when he slid them around her waist and rested his head heavy against her shoulder. "What's up? Not feeling so good?" Josh shook his head and closed his eyes again, breathing in Mari's comforting scent, feminine perfume and the smell of clean laundry mixing together to make something almost heavenly.

"I think I'm dying," Joven mumbled into Mari's neck, feeling another pair of arms slip around his waist from behind him, hands pressing against his tummy and morning stubble scratching his shoulder where the neck of his t-shirt had shifted. "Who's that?" He asked, though he didn't really mind who it was at all. The cold metal of a necklace against his back gave away that it was Anthony almost instantly though, and Joshua suddenly felt a little stupid for asking. The smell of pancakes had followed the other man from the kitchen and Josh's stomach growled loudly.

"I heard you coming downstairs and made ya pancakes." Anthony nuzzled Joshua's neck again, rubbing his unshaven face against Joven's neck before placing an affectionate peck at the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Want me to get you some Advil and some OJ?"

Joven managed a sleepy nod, stifling a yawn as he squinted at the bright sunlight when he opened his eyes. He was reluctant to let go of Mari and to pull out of Anthony's embrace, but he had to do it sometime lest he wind up standing in the hallway forever. Sloping down the hall a few steps behind Mari and Anthony, he picked up his pace slightly when the smell of pancakes met his nose again, almost dragging him through to the kitchen in a cartoon-like manner.

It wasn't until David barrelled at him at mach speed, nearly knocking him off his feet in a hug that encompassed him entirely, that Joshua realised how much his head really hurt. He made a soft 'ooft' sound and then clenched his jaw, holding back another anguished noise as he allowed David to kiss him softly, smiling faintly against his lips.

"Morning to you too... In future, please ask if I feel like the living dead before you do that," he joked, pulling David in by the small of his back and kissing him gently again.

It was all so routine to all six of them that none of them thought for a moment that this wasn't what the majority of people did every morning. Most people weren't lucky enough to be literally surrounded by affection and love from five people every day. Josh sat down at the breakfast bar next to Matt, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. His headache was almost fading already, but the Advil Anthony slid over the counter along with a glass of orange juice would be sure to get rid of it eventually.

He liked mornings like that one - they were quiet and serene, full of small affectionate touches and little tokens of love like Anthony trying to carve everyone's pancakes into heart shapes and Mari kissing everyone gently before going to wake Ian up - by all accounts, they were perfect. Their relationship, while not considered to be 'conventional' or 'normal' by some people, couldn't have been better.

Josh wolfed down his pancakes as soon as they were placed in front of him, served with a soft kiss across the breakfast bar. Ian's arrival to the kitchen was marked with a grumbled good morning and a pleased sound when Matt and David both embraced him, one either side. Joven watched Anthony dust the flour off his shirt as he finished up making pancakes for Ian, placing them on the breakfast bar and leading the sleepy man away from Matt and David by his hand.

"I need to head out now guys," Joshua heard from behind him and he remembered that Mari had some time booked in a nearby dance studio, just for practices' sake. Instinctively he got up from his seat at the breakfast bar and walked over to Mari, kissing her cheek and running his fingers through her long hair. She'd just showered, so her hair was a little damp and tangled, and her skin was soft where her shirt rode up slightly and Josh's hand ran over her lower back as he told her to have a good practice. It only took a few moments for the rest of the room to descend upon her as well, and even the smallest goodbyes were like that in their house - they always ended up in a little group hug which was nice, if not a little impractical sometimes.

As soon as Mari had worked her way out of the door, Joshua found himself stretching and eyeing the little entertainment center in the den, then the coffee table in front of it which was littered with card decks and board games. "So... Quick round of Magic, anyone?" He asked, his headache long forgotten when David and Matt both got up almost immediately, Anthony and Ian trailing behind and complaining that they still didn't understand that game and just wanted to play Pokémon instead.

Their lives weren't the same as everyone elses by any stretch, but they were happy with what they had and nothing cemented that like lazy mornings spent curled up on the beanbags in the den together, cracking bad jokes, playing Magic and sharing small cuddles and kisses with each other. They had everything they needed right there, and not one of them had ever been happier.


End file.
